Mystery Song
by SHINeeWhiteRose
Summary: Corrie Snape has a crush on Fred Weasley, but they also hate eachother, sort of. After a rendevous in the RoR where they had a fight. Now she likes/hates him at a distance, because everybody knows a Slytherin and a Griffindor dating is a death sentence. With the help of three girls she'll show him her affection without him knowing it's her. FredOC GeorgeOC HarryGin RonMione
1. Love to Hate You

"So what do you think we should do Freddie? This little snake seems to have caught us in the act." George, one of the Weasley twins said while holding my chin in his hand. I said nothing but glared at him while Fred came up next to him and tilted my face to the side as if to inspect me better.

"I guess it's up to her, just like it is when any pretty girl catches us in one of our jokes." They smirked and were suddenly really close to my face. "So, little Slytherin, which one of us is your favorite?"

I backed up and found myself trapped against the wall, since they just followed me with identical (evil) smirks on their faces. "Fav-favorite? I don't have a favorite. Look, I won't say anything about your stupid prank so just let me go." I tried to step around them only to end up sandwiched between them, Fred in front of me and George behind me. "Seriously, this isn't funny. Let me go."

"Sorry Snape, no can do." Fred leaned closer to me and a deep blush spread across my face. My dad was Snape and my mother wasn't someone I had ever met. I was a year younger than these two guys, which made me 14 and them 15. "You seem to like me well enough. Sorry George." A sigh was heard from behind me before Fred started leading me down the hall.

I looked behind me as I was dragged away by a Weasley to see the other twin smirking at me. "Have fun, use safety measures!" He called out joyfully, and I started resisting against Fred a bit in response.

"Hey wait a minute! Just what do you think you're doing? Let go of me Fred Weasley!"

"Relax Snape, trust me you'll enjoy this." He led me to a blank wall before suddenly a door appeared there and he led me inside. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement." It was incredibly cool. There was pillows and couches all over the place, even a bed over in the corner. "Usually we just prank the Slytherin girls into silence, but since you're pretty I've decided to make an exception."

When I turned around to ask him what he was talking about, his lips were suddenly covering mine and we were on a couch with him hovering over me, pressing me into the cushions. I gasped as his tongue ran along my bottom lip and he took that opportunity to invade my mouth, starting a tongue battle that he eventually won. When I pulled back due to lack of oxygen—hey, I had to breathe sometime!—he started placing light kisses down my neck. "Hm. Do you do this often? You're not too bad at this compared to other fourth years."

I moaned lightly when he started becoming more aggressive in his attack on my neck. "Of course not. Who do you think I-oh!" I gasped when he found a particularly sensitive spot on my neck I felt him smirk at my reaction and he bit down there, making my hips rise to meet his and us both to moan at the friction that caused. He started to grind into me as I pulled his face back to mine to start snogging him again.

"What's your-your first name?" He asked, and that snapped me out of whatever trance I had been in. He blinked up at me in confusion when he suddenly found himself on the floor. "Is something wrong?"

No, of course nothing would seem wrong to him. He was just a stupid Gryffindor; he probably did this all the time. "Don't ever touch me again you stupid blood traitor." I hissed, running out of the room before he could see the tears gathering in my eyes. I had been secretly admiring him for a while, and he was willing to do all that without even knowing my name. Stupid pig.

"Hey, there's your Prince Charming." My best friend Alina said while snickering. I turned in the direction she was looking to see Fred staring with that confused look he gets whenever he sees me. "You really need to get over what he did last year, whatever it was that he did."

I scoffed and glared at him. "No way, and I'm not telling you so don't try tricking me into it. All you need to know is that both he and his brother are perverts and gits. Bloody man whores."

She rolled her eyes when I turned around so my back was to the troublesome twins again. "Yeah, and yet you're still undeniably attracted to him." I turned my glare to her now. "Hey it's true! Can't kill me if I'm telling the truth Corrie."

"So, your name's Corrie? That's cute." Came an amused voice behind us. I froze up, recognizing the voice immediately. When had _he_ gotten here? "Don't you think so Georgie?" Oh, of _course_ they were both here. Bloody twins couldn't go anywhere without the other being there too.

"Quite cute," George said as I turned to face the two troublemakers. I was sad to see they had brought their posse with them, the entirety of the Gryffindor Quiddich team with them including the announcer Lee Jordan. "It's a name unfitting for a Slytherin snake like her."

I scoffed. "Oh please, like I need you two man whores telling my name's unfitting. Your mum should have named you Dumb and Dumber, that would be _much_ more appropriate than George and _Fred_." I scowled in distaste at Fred's name, slightly upset that he was only taking the time now to learn my name. But I really shouldn't be worrying about that right now. His eyes were glaring fiercely at me, but I could still see some of the confusion from before, and he looked so cute… focus Corrie, focus!

"That's funny, coming from a slut like you. Tell me, been to the Room of Requirement lately? It can get quite cozy in there I'm sure you remember." Fred smirked when he saw the blood drain from my face. "It was just last year; surely you haven't been with _so_ many guys that you don't remember _us_ being in there."  
His friends all started to laugh except for the girls who gave me pitying looks and Harry who looked about ready to slap them both upside the head. I beat him to it though, and Fred's head snapped back with the force of me punching him in the face. He held his jaw in shock while everybody else—even those who were just passing by—froze. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as I glared at him, and he seemed to watch its progress as it fell. "Just stay the bloody hell away from me Weasley. I don't want to see you again."

With that I stormed away, embarrassed by how many people had gathered to watch the show. As I walked away I wiped the tears leaking from my eyes, trying to keep from running away. I headed to the dungeons, knowing that I was skipping classes but not caring. Once in the 5th year Slytherin girls dorm I pulled my curtains closed around my bed and muttered, 'muffalo' setting up a sound barrier before I burst out crying. Alina tried to come talk to me later in the day, but I ignored her, and she couldn't move the curtains because I put up a spell to keep them from opening to anyone but me so she eventually left.

I couldn't help thinking about the way Fred's eyes had twinkled when he was in front of me, the same way they had looked last year when we had been in the Room of Requirement… sure there wasn't any lust like back then, but still. I groaned and put my pillow over my face. I obviously had issues if I was _still_ crushing on him. I looked at my watch to see that it was dinner time, and decided that I had been acting like a hermit long enough. I was a strong individual, except when it came to Fred; I wasn't going to hide in here like a coward, even though I wanted to when I thought of Fred possibly confronting me again.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered as I walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the stragglers. "You can like him all you want, but you'll never tell him. It'll be better—for everyone—if they think you hate him, and he wouldn't care anyway. Just keep up the mask." That didn't stop me from immediately scanning the Gryffindor table until my eyes met with a pair of a deep azure pair. The bruise on Fred's face didn't look so bad, but that was probably thanks to a potion Madame Pompfrey gave him. He glared at me along with most of his table and I quickly scurried to my own house's table.

It wasn't that much better there though. Everyone glared at me as dinner went on. "Everyone knows about the 'you and Fred' thing from last year… did you really sleep with him in that secret room?" Alina asked in wonder, and I felt my eyes widen. "That's what he told everyone anyway, and now everyone in Slytherin's mad you were with a blood traitor."

"He told them _what_?" I nearly screeched. I looked over at Fred to see him smirking at me, and he gave me a wink. I couldn't help it, I blushed as I glared at him. I looked away when he smirked wider, apparently happy to have gotten a reaction out of me. "I did no such thing! I caught them planning a prank so he took me to this secret room. Then he started snogging me and I got distracted, then he asked me for my first name and I pushed him away from me and left. There was no shagging _ever_." I started tearing up again and Alina started rubbing my back.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Look, with the tournament going on everybody will soon forget about this."

She was wrong. For the next month whenever I walked down the halls people would call me the Gryffindor Whore. Apparently no Gryffindor male was safe when I was around. Random Gryffindor guys saying that they had slept with me after Fred did—even though I didn't even know who half of them were—didn't help the situation. I stopped letting it bug me after a while, it wasn't true and I knew it so eventually I learned to ignore it. I began hating Fred though, and I hated that I was still crushing on him. I wasn't stupid though, if anyone ever found out about my infatuation with him I would never live it down, which is why only Alina knew. I could trust her, as she had been my only friend that had kept talking to me after Fred spread those nasty rumors. A Slytherin—let alone Snape's daughter—liking a Gryffindor was like a death sentence.

Right now we were sitting in the library, 'studying'. Well, Alina was actually studying, I was twirling my hair and glaring over at where Fred and George were putting a spell on one of the books to explode in purple goo when someone opened it. I let my auburn hair fall from between my fingers and sighed, turning away from the gingers and going to stand among the shelves. I heard Alina get up to follow me with a sigh but I ignored her for now, something was telling me to go over in this direction.

"You okay Cor?" She whispered, and I sighed in response. "Look, I know that I said everyone would forget really soon but just give it a little more time." As soon as she said that a couple of Griffindor 2nd years came by and started giggling and whispering about me as soon as they saw me standing there before walking away. "Okay, so give it to the end of the year."

I just looked at her sadly but didn't say anything. I looked out of the window instead and saw the same dark eyes of my father looking back at me. My auburn hair definitely wasn't from his side of the family, his whole family was pale and had dark eyes and hair. My dad knew who my mom was, no doubt about it, but he always said that it wasn't imperative for me to know. Imperative my ass, this was my mom we were talking about, half of my DNA for crying out loud!

"Hey Hermione, is the plan ready for next week?" A voice asked in the next aisle next to where Alina and I were standing.

"Yeah we just have to relax and not act suspicious." Because that wasn't suspicious at all. "This is going to be so good Ginny, Harry and Ron won't even know what hit them. I hope the teachers don't realize that it was us."

Alina and I looked at each other before we started taking books out of the bookcase so we could see them. "Hermione don't worry so much, this is going to be great."

"So… what's this plan of yours and how do we get involved." I asked, smirking when they whirled around in surprise. "Whatever it is you're doing sounds fun. We're in." Alina nodded next to me and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before returning our evil grins.

"Looks like we just found the missing links in our plan."


	2. Practice, Practice, Practice

_**Mystery Song**_

_SHINeeWhiteRose_

**Disclaimer: I iz not owning this, though I wish I waz xP**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've been really preoccupied with both school and other stories that my friends want me working on but as this one is already posted I promise to commit to updating at least once every other week! If I fail to keep this promise then feel free to yell at me cuz I'll deserve it! On with the story then, so I can get to working on the next chapter. Thank you to Black-Rose-Marley (I love you my mi amor), Phelpsie-x2 (I promise I'll keep going, I posted this so I'm going to commit to it), and omniscientoctober (your guess is really good but to be honest I have a few ideas for Corrie's mom and I'm not exactly sure which route I want to go yet) for their reviews!**

"Hermione this is truly ingenious… how did you come up with this?" I asked in wonder, looking at the four creations hidden within the stalls. "I didn't even know that a spell like this existed!"

"I was looking in the restricted section for a book to help me in Herbology. I must have gone to the wrong section though because I found myself looking in a book with this spell. I copied it down and quickly found the book I was looking for then I left." She said sheepishly, standing over by Ginny who was waiting for our approval.

Alina smirked. "I take it you had permission to be there, then?" Hermione blushed deep red and we both laughed. "Right, you're one third of the Golden Trio. What a stupid question." Turning serious she warily looked between the three of us and the four doll-like things sitting in midair in one of the stalls. "Do you guys actually think that we can pull this off with the Pink Toad around? Dumbledore's holding her off the best that he can but with the way that she is hovering over everything this could get dangerous. We could get expelled."

Hermione seemed a bit stressed about that, which I could understand. As a muggle-born she was proud of her achievement of being here and it would be horrible to lose it. "I'm willing to do it if you all are." She said decisively with a nod. The only way to get my feelings for Ron out without ruining our friendship is to do this."

I looked at her oddly. Didn't she know that he was totally head over heels for her? It was totally obvious… and sort of cute in a way. It wasn't my place to meddle though so I just nodded in understanding. "The guy I am doing this for can't know that I feel this way for him or bad things could happen."

Ginny smirked in amusement. "We all know that it's Fred." I looked at her in shock but Hermione and Alina seemed unsurprised by her statement. "I've seen the way you look at him when no one's watching… especially after whatever happened between you two last year." I flushed deep crimson at that. This girl was too observant for my own good. "Ever since I got here I saw it and knew it was a matter of time before he did something stupid."

"She then told me and I agreed with her." Hermione added helpfully, and I turned to Alina expectantly.

"Took me till third year to notice." She shrugged and I hid my face behind my hands. "If it makes you feel better it was only because we were such good friends that I noticed. I'm pretty sure no other Slytherins have any idea."

I peeked between my fingers. "Not really. No one was supposed to know… you guys won't tell him right?" I asked worriedly, looking between the three girls. "He can't find out!"

"Why can't you just be with him? Your dad wouldn't flip out too much would he?" Ginny asked. "If you're worried about the other Slytherin's I'm sure that as Snape's daughter they fear you at least enough not to do anything too stupid right?"

"It's not them I'm worried about." I muttered, but as I was the only one that said anything they heard me and urged me to explain. "Look, it's complicated. I can't explain to you why, so just accept that it couldn't work out between the two of us." I turned to Alina with a Cheshire grin. "On the other hand, you have absolutely no reason not to go for George."

She blushed. "W-well neither do Hermione and Ginny! We are all just doing this to avoid getting hurt or rejected…" She said with a pout and I sighed as the three then started arguing about it.

This was getting us nowhere. "Okay girls focus!" I said loudly, making them hesitate. "So are we all willing to go through with this, whatever the consequences are?" We all looked at each other hesitantly before we all eventually nodded. "Okay, so we've got to practice if we want to get anywhere with this." They eventually all nodded in agreement and I turned to face Hermione directly. "How do we do this?"

Immediately she slipped into lecture mode and started excitedly explaining. "Well, they are basically like puppets just a lot more realistic. A lot." To demonstrate, she picked up the bracelet with blue spade charms and put it on. The doll with electric blue hair stood up and as Hermione moved, so did the doll. "You don't have to move, but the book said that it'll take some practice before you can only control it with your mind."

"Well," I said with a sigh, picking up the necklace with a red heart pendent hanging off of it. "Let's get to work then." Once the necklace was clasped there was a feeling of being cramped, but in my head. The doll was now standing up like me and had a puzzled and amazed look on its—her?—face. "One step at a time." I muttered.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Alina grab the silver ring with a yellow diamond shaped gem and slip it on her finger, making the yellow haired doll stand up and Ginny grabbed the green club shaped earrings and used one of the mirrors to put them in. Now that all the dolls were standing at attention we could start practicing.

**AN: Just in case you couldn't tell, they each have one of the symbols from a deck of cards. :3**

Weeks of frustration flew by. Between trying to control the 'Starcards' as we came to call them and keeping up with schoolwork we were a mess. Poor Hermione had it the worst; she was always getting roped into doing most of Ron's homework for him and had doubled the load. Alina and I helped when we could, and Ginny tried to but since she was a year younger than the 'Golden Trio' she didn't know anything about most of the stuff that Hermione had to do. We had almost no social lives outside of each other at this point, and because of this we fought a bit. We kept at it though, and after we could move them without even looking at them and not faltering we worked on being able to move them in their practiced choreography while we moved as well.

"This is impossible! We'll never get this." Alina whined. It had been three months since we formed our 'Starcard' alliance and we were having trouble making the final leap into perfection. She was having the most trouble, but we were all struggling in different ways. "We won't get this before the end of the year feast!"

While she plopped on the ground in frustration Ginny patted her on her back consolingly. "We'll get it. We've come too far not too." When Ginny looked at Hermione and me and saw that we looked just as defeated she got a determined look on her face. "Oh come on guys; once we figure this little bit out we're in the clear to do it. Then we have all summer to perfect our puppeteer skills." Behind her, her puppet mimed her movements and Hermione let out a weak chuckle.

With a sigh I nodded my head. "Ginny's right, come on girls lets get it done." With a roll of her eyes Alina stood up and silently went back to practicing as did the rest of us.

I embraced the feeling of being able to take off my necklace for the night a few hours later, as now my head once again felt solely like my own. Passion, as I had come to nickname my Starcard, took up space in my brain so I almost felt squished when I had the necklace on. It was weird too, because I heard and saw whatever she does, but yet I am fully aware of what I myself am seeing and hearing. I hated to imagine what it would be like if I kept my necklace on all the time.

"After Ginny's not-so-inspiring speech we made a bit of progress, huh?" Alina said, snapping me out of my thoughts. We were on our way to the Great Hall for dinner, and very few people were around us. This might have been because we were late, but we had left separately from Hermione and Ginny who would have arrived not even two minutes ago I'd wager.

Suddenly, I ran into a wall and fell back on my arse. "Um, ow?" I said, looking up at the 'wall' only to see that it wasn't a wall at all. Fred looked down at me like he was just as flabbergasted at seeing me as I was with him. "Oh… hi?"

"Clever." His twin snorted, and Fred's confused face faded to match the mischievous one of George. "Watch yourself Snape; we wouldn't want anyone to step on you now would we?" George sneered, and then they both walked away.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I see in someone as immature as him." Alina said with her head tilted to the side cutely in thought. "And then he turns around and I remember what a nice arse he has." She laughed when I just grimaced and helped me up. "I suppose that is what you get for not watching your step."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the Great Hall doors, walking to the Slytherin table. I got a few discreet nods of recognition from the more accepting Slytherins and I few glares from others, but mostly I was just ignored. "I'm just surprised that Fred didn't say anything before they left. Maybe he's grown up a bit?"

We sat down and looked over to the Gryffindor table, almost immediately finding the twin troublemakers slipping hot sauce into a first year's goblet. "Or not?" Alina offered and we snickered at their antics.

It was three days later when I finally managed to move Passion without making her copy the movements I did and by the day of the end of the year feast everyone else could too. That last mental block had thrown us a bit off, but now that we had it we could barely contain our excitement. Who could blame us? We had managed to do something that most people our age didn't even know about yet and we had it nearly perfected. Talk about bragging rights; except that we couldn't actually _brag_ about it to anyone but still.

"So we're really doing this?" Hermione asked, and we nodded. "This has got to be against some number of school rules."

"Yes, but that's the thrill of it isn't it?" Alina said in excitement and Hermione nodded eagerly. "Are you guys ready to kick some arse?"

We all nodded and put our jewelry in our pockets. "Good. Okay, so after Dumbledore gives his speech and the desserts are set on the table we wait five minutes then put on our jewelry to signal that we're ready." Ginny stated, and we all nodded in agreement. "This is just the preview guys; next year is where the real fun begins."

"We'll just take it 'One Step at a Time'." I said, and laughing we left the bathroom, heading to dinner together since no one came around here anyway when it was all sunny outside.

This would be the second step of something that would define the rest of our lives, not that we knew that then. We just took everything one single step at a time.

**AN: I would like to apologize for the major laziness that is called my inspiration. It kind of has a mind of it's own ^-^" I know that this is short but I promise that I will update more frequently though, because I am asking my dear friend and mi amor Black-Rose-Marley to threaten me in any way except physical (so threaten to not write about Bex and Vix, or that someone else is going to marry Joe Walker, etc.) to get me writing and updating because I have a nasty habit of getting into a story for a couple chapters then getting lazy and wanting someone else to write it so I can just read. So inspire me people! What do you think will happen at the feast? Will they chicken out? Will they do superbly well? Will someone fall on their face? Tell me your thoughts and concerns if you want in a review. You don't even have to login if you're too lazy. Just leave a name so you can be recognized in my thank you's xP**

_Luvs Forever,_

_SHINeeWhiteRose_


End file.
